True Blood/T
Talbot Angelis Tara Thornton Taryn TBBN TBBN is a cable news network that presumably broadcasts across the nation. It has an affiliate station that broadcasts to Renard Parish, Louisiana. Hoyt Fortenberry watched a TBBN broadcast featured U.S. Representative Charles Bunn. Bunn decryed the actions of the American Vampire League and its spokesperson, Nan Flanagan. This anti-vampire hysteria bloomed in the wake of Russell Edgington murdering a news anchor on live television. Bunn also reminded viewers how the Reverend Steve Newlin had been missing for over six months. Teenage customer This unidentified individual was a clean-cut young man from Bon Temps, Louisiana One evening in 2008, his parents and he had dinner at Merlotte's Bar & Grill. Their waitress was a telepath named Sookie Stackhouse, who overheard the boy's thoughts as she was serving him a cheeseburger. Inwardly, the boy complained to himself about being trapped in a "podunk town" like Bon Temps and referred to it as some "Hillbilly's oxycontin nightmare". He could not wait to get away as quickly as possible. Ordinarily, Sookie ignored the thoughts that she had perceived from others, but on this one rare occurrence, she actually had a reaction. She encouraged him to get out of town as fast as he could, because every year he waited, he would just get more and more stuck there. The boy was startled to say the least by her response, and wondered if he had been "thinking out loud". He then pondered over whether his parents could hear his thoughts or not, then considered getting rid of his collection of dirty magazines - just in case. Terrell Terrell was a young black man in his apparent mid-twenties who lived in Louisiana in the late 2000s. In 2008, he went to a party in Monroe, that was attended by Lafayette Reynolds and Tara Thornton. While Lafayette danced with other guests, Tara isolated herself away, preferring to sit on a couch, sipping a drink. Terrell caught sight of her, and believing that opportunity was personally knocking on his front door sashayed up to her in the hopes of turning her on (yes, he actually sashayed). Tara was unimpressed with Terrell's pedestrian attempts to hit on her, and decided to discourage him by telling him that she was married (which she wasn't). When Terrell seemed undeterred by this, she went on to say that her husband was a mercenary for Blackwater and that he just came back from killing a bunch of people in Iraq. Terrell called her on her lie, but Tara kept it up, saying that her husband was crazy and that he once shot a man in the crotch just for buying her a CD. This seemed to be enough to discourage him, and Terrell got up and left. Terry Bellefleur Theodore Newlin Theodore Newlin was a Reverend and staunch advocate of the anti-vampire campaign that had been sweeping across the nation. His rival in the American Vampire League was Nan Flanagan, who was pushing for equal rights legislation for vampires. Vampires who disliked Newlin's policies decided to take matters into their own hands. Guided by the actions of a vampire named Stan Baker, the Newlin family died in a "car accident" in 2008. Theodore's only surviving son, Steve Newlin, took up his father's cause and became the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun, which was secretly a training ground for vampire hunters. Timbo Timbo is a young werepanther from Hotshot, Louisiana and a member of the Norris family. Due to the inbred nature of the family, it is unclear what Timbo's exact relationship to the other Norris family members might be. He had befriended Jason Stackhouse and had even come to love him as a father figure/older brother, even to the point of licking Jason's head clean of blood after he had been captured by Felton Norris. Timbo was present when Luther told the clan the story of how Ghost Daddy and Ghost Mama came together to create the werepanthers. Tolliver Humphries Toni "Toni" was an alias used by Tara Thornton. During the year that Sookie Stackhouse went missing, Tara Thornton found herself in an emotional vacuum. Having been abducted and mentally tortured by the vampire Franklin Mott, Tara had a lot of aggression to work out. She left Bon Temps, changed her name to Toni and became an MMA fighter. She also explored her sexuality and entered into a lesbian relationship with a fellow fighter named Naomi. Tommy Mickens Tommy Mickens was the son of Joe Lee Mickens and Melinda Mickens. He was also the younger brother of Sam Merlotte. Like Sam and Melinda, Tommy was a shape-shifter. Joe Lee forced Melinda and Tommy to compete in illegal dog fighting tournaments, during which Tommy earned his fair share of scars. Tommy eventually met Sam Merlotte and learned about the brother he never knew he had. He soon left his parents and came to stay with Sam, who gave him a job as a bar back at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Their relationship was an uneasy one, and things got heated on more than one occasion, ultimately resulting in Sam shooting Tommy in the leg. Tommy went to live with Maxine Fortenberry for a time, who taught him how to read and even regarded him as her own son. When Tommy returned to his original home, he got into a fight with Joe Lee, and murdered him. During the scuffle, he accidentally killed his mother as well. As part of supernatural law, any shifter who kills a family member then becomes a skinwalker, which grants them the ability to assume the form of another human, not just animals. Tommy impersonated Sam Merlotte on several occasions, and ruined Sam's reputation amongst friends and family, first by firing Sookie Stackhouse from the bar, and later by having sex with Sam's girlfriend, Luna Garza. Tommy and Sam eventually mended fences and Tommy committed himself to forming a true bond with his brother. This all came to an end when Tommy was murdered by the werewolf pack master Marcus Bozeman. Trevor Tru-Blood Turk